1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydronic radiant floor heating system and more particularly to a pre-wired and pre-plumbed module which may be transported to the job site and quickly and easily connected to the installed hydronic radiant floor heating system at the job site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydronic radiant floor heating systems have been used for decades. The conventional systems normally include a network of copper or metal pipes or tubes located in the floor or slab of a building. The hydronic radiant floor heating systems of times past met with limited success since the copper tubing and metal pipes had a tendency to corrode and fail after a period of time.
In recent years, the copper or metal tubing of the conventional floor systems has been replaced with a flexible rubber-like tubing manufactured by Goodyear. The tubing manufactured by Goodyear has resulted in a re-birth of hydronic radiant floor heating systems. However, problems still exist with the installation of the systems. In the conventional method of installing a system, the network of tubing is first placed on the surface upon which the floor or slab will be placed. The ends of the tubes normally terminate in a manifold located where the control components for the system will be located. The floor or slab is then installed over the network of tubes. Heretofore, the various components of the system such as the boiler, pumps, valves, in-line air separators, expansion tank, gage, reducing valve, P/T ports, return valves, supply valves and control panel were then delivered to the job site for assembly. The assembly of the various components proved to be difficult for the contractor and frequently required that the provider of the components be present at the job site to assist the plumber in making the plumbing connections and then return to the job site to assist the electrician to make the necessary electrical connections for the system once the plumber has completed the plumbing phase of the installation.
Further, once the components were assembled at the job site, it was necessary to test those components and in many cases, leaks and improper wiring were detected which resulted in delays at the job site.